


Ass Man

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ass Shots, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mechanic Sam, Misunderstandings, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hanging out, Sam finds pictures of an ass on Gabriel's phone. Gabriel tries to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass Man

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the culmination of a few tumbler post and my twisted mind. One where Sam was a mechanic and always covered in oil and grease and sweat, and another where a girl admitted to taking pictures of her co-worker's ass, where it started as just a quick 'let me get a picture' to 'every opportunity take a picture' who also happened to be a mechanic. It just screamed Sabriel to me, so I hope you enjoy this little piece of misunderstandings and excessive talk of butts. Comments and Kudos are Love.

\- Ass Man -

Sam was done with Gabriel’s shit, he’d just take matters into his own hands. That was the driving thought that made him pick up Gabe’s phone while the man was in the bathroom. 

Earlier in the day they’d been out on the pier hanging out, like people who work together and have known each other for years were prone to do, but Sam knew Gabriel had gotten this awesome picture of a shark just below the surface and despite his insistence and Gabriel saying he would, he still hadn’t sent Sam the picture. 

So Sam was currently going through Gabriel’s galleries trying to find today when he might of stumbled across Gabriel’s porn. But not really porn, it was just pictures of butts, clothed male butts, a few arms and backs, but mostly butts. Sam had no idea, yeah, he’d seen Gabriel with a few guys over the years, but it’d mostly been women, or more precise, one woman. His on-again-off-again Kali, who’d seemed fairly adamant about being off permanently this time, but Sam had heard it before and never got his hope up.

That crush he’d been nursing since high school still flickered stupidly in his chest every time Gabriel would turn that warm smile on him. Gabriel worked the counter at Bobby’s, Sam worked on the cars in the back and it’d been that way for years. At least when Sam wasn’t at school, or Gabriel wasn’t picking up a shift at the coffee shop down the block. But they always had time to hang out a few times a month, going to the movies, getting a drink, or like today with fun and games at the pier.

He knew Gabriel was an ass man, he’d proudly proclaimed it whenever drunk, Sam just had no idea he had a particular ass in mind, all of the pictures seemed to be the of the same butt and of been taken right from that phone. Sam sighed heavily, firm in the knowledge that he’d always been the little brother of their group, no matter how much he grew.

“What are you doing?” Sam flinched, nearly dropping the phone. Gabriel snatching it from his hand instead, going wide eyed with the gallery Sam was in.

“Sorry man, I was just looking for that shark. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“I can explain.” Sam couldn’t figure out why Gabriel seemed so scared all of a sudden, backed away from him and clutching the phone to his chest, but he would try to put him at ease if he could.

“It’s cool man, I know about your fetishes. You really don’t have to go into it again.” Sam tried to say dismissively, sitting back down on the couch, reaching for his drink.

“So, you’re not mad?” Gabriel looked from Sam to the phone and back again, a light pink spreading across his neck and face. Too cute, look away.

“Why would I be mad? I knew you were an ass man, known for years actually, doesn’t bother me.” Except at night, alone with his dreams.

“You’re sure, cause I can delete them, if you want.” Damn, Sam had never heard Gabe be so quite and timid before, actually stuttering a bit.

“What? Gabriel no, it’s okay, I’m sure. Everything is fine. I’m not going to tell anyone, and I promise I won’t go through your phone again.” He slid over on the couch, gesturing for the smaller man to join him instead of standing almost in the corner with those wide fearful eyes.

“Well, if you’re sure it’s okay.” He took a step toward Sam, and small smile on his lips as he glanced at the still open gallery. “You know I didn’t mean to have this many, it just sort of happened, and then every time I got the opportunity I just took a picture. Hell I’m surprised it took this long for anyone to find out.”

“Seriously, I don’t need the details. You took some pictures, it’s fine.” Sam smiled as Gabriel sat next to him, not extremely happy with the subject but relieved that his friend wasn’t about to bolt or kick him out. His voice returning to it’s normal tone.

“You’re really fine with it? Because I think it’s obvious what I do with them.” And the smirk was back, Sam nearly choked on his beer and he could feel his face heating up. He was no where near drunk enough to have a relaxed conversation about bodily pleasures with the man he thought about when by himself.

“I’m fine, what you’re doing is fine. But if you have this many ass shots don’t you think it’d be a good idea to act on it?” But apparently drunk enough to send him into another guy’s arms.

“I. I. Well I thought about it. Oh God Sammich I thought about it! But. I don’t know. Well we’ve always been such great friends and I didn’t want to ruin that. But if you’re saying it’s fine, you’re okay with it? With this? Then--”

“Yes Gabe I’m fine! It’s fine! Everything is fine!” Why the hell did Gabriel suddenly give a damn about Sam’s opinion on who he dated?

Then Gabriel was reaching out to Sam, his hand shaking as he cupped Sam’s face and leaned in to place his lips on Sam’s. Sam froze, Gabriel was kissing him, pressing his warm, dry lips against Sam’s, his tongue lightly gliding across them. Gabriel was running fingers through his hair, nails scrapping lightly against his scalp. The shocks of pleasure clicking everything into place, Gabriel had taken pictures of his ass, a gallery full. Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled their bodies together. His lips gave way to Gabriel’s tongue and pushed his own into a mouth that tasted of sugar and beer. Gabriel moaning sweetly against him, his hands rubbing down Sam’s body, and yes, oh yes, grabbing at his ass.

~ fin ~


End file.
